


Если человека разозлили

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 2





	Если человека разозлили

Если человека разозлили,  
То его уже не запугать.  
Сколько керосина бы не лили,  
Можешь только больше потерять.

Как бы сильно Богу не хотелось,  
Под замок нас всех не запереть.  
Эта мнимая забота всем приелась,  
Так что хватит гимны с гордостью тут петь. 

Сколько бы не били вы нас палкой.  
Никого вам больше не заткнуть.  
Жизнь под вами оказалась жалкой.  
Мы избрали для себя свой путь. 

Бейте, запирайте и гоните,  
Можете хоть тысячу раз пнуть.  
Но мы уже встаём. А вы бегите.  
Вашу жизнь и вашу власть вам не вернуть.


End file.
